Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and recording a video through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting image or video through a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal is able to receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example. To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, in accordance with the development of a camera (or camera sensor), various functions using the camera are developing. For example, a function of capturing a still image of high definition, a video, and the like, a function of generating a 3D (3 dimensional) image using depth information (depth value) of an image received thought the camera, and the like are developing.
In order to perform the various functions using the camera, a role of a light emitting element is important. In this case, the light emitting element emits light to a space corresponding to an image received through the camera.
In order to perform the various functions using the camera, it is necessary to have a light emitting element and a method of controlling therefor.
And, it is difficult for a legacy sensor to obtain and process information in real time. Moreover, the legacy sensor may misrecognize a subject due to a background and surrounding environment including the subject or may have a problem of failing to precisely sense a movement of the subject. A user may feel inconvenience due to the false operation caused by the problem.